Double Jeopardy
by Kowpoke0525
Summary: How does Booth react when someone he loves disappears and the only clue is a messy security tape. But there's more to this case than meets the eye. Anything could happen.
1. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Booth or Bones, Just like to play with them. All rights go to fox**

-1Cameron walked down the stairs, Booth had just called her and sounded panicky. She walked into Brennen's office to find Booth standing over Brennen's desk. He was staring at something on the floor. A pool of blood was spattered on the couch and floor.

"Booth…What's going on?" Booth didn't say a word but continued to stare at the pool of blood.

"Booth, where's Brennen?"

"I don't know…I came in to find her and all I found was this…this stuff…all over the place. It's to much blood. No one could survive this."

"Calm down…Just call Temperance."

"I did…No answer." Cameron ran to the office and called the FBI. Then called Hodgins, Angelia, and Zach. They had to test the blood to see if belonged to Temperance. It would take 10 minutes to get the results. Investigators arrived and begun to mark off a perimeter. Booth was pulled from the room and commanded to stay out of the way until they could determine what had occurred. Cam came from the lab and pulled Booth and the others away to the side.

"I got the results."

"Well…" Angelia was getting impatient.

"The blood is Temperance's." Booth turned and placed his hand on his forehead. Then he started to walk towards the door.

"Booth… Not all of the blood belongs to her, most of it is pig blood, but her blood has become diluted by the blood of the pig." A look of relief came across everyone's faces. Booth slammed his hand down hard onto the lab table.

"We can look at the surveillance tapes of her office and the lab." Everyone went to the control room and rewound the tapes. They saw a man come in and had something in his hand. He walked into the office, while Bones was there. Booth and the others watched intently. The man came up behind Bones and injected her with something which caused Bones to collapsed onto the floor. The man then took out a bag of blood. He cut Bones' arms and mixed the blood from her arms and the bad together and smeared it all over the place. He then dragged Bones' lifeless body out of the lab.

"How could he get out without anyone seeing him? It had to be an inside job or something." Booth sat down on a stool. What could they do? There are no clues, no ransom, and the man had on a mask.

"Booth, we need to put out a missing persons report." Booth nodded and ran out of the lab. Cam and the others began to analyze the video for any clue about Bones' whereabouts.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

It had been 4 hours since Booth reported the disappearance of Temperance Brennen. No one has seen her and everyone is looking, and Booth had even put out a $50,000 reward to the person who safely returns her alive. Angelia and Hodgins went around town looking and posting flyers. Zach was in the lab with Cam looking at the videos. Booth came into the room with a loud crash.

"This Video came in. I don't know who it's from."

"Well lets watch it." Booth popped the tape in and pushed play. It was the masked man from the surveillance tape.

"Looking for someone?" The screen focused on a half naked, bloody figure tied by their hands and feet to a bed.

"Bones…" Booth had to look away.

"That's right… Your precious Temperance. And you will never see her again, Alive, unless I get what I want.

**Please Review... Please :)**


	2. Ransom

Authors note: Sorry about the misspelled names. This chapter is very short so do not get discouraged.

"I want… Special Agent S. Booth. Give me those two things and I'll let her go free. You have 1 hour to comply. If yes, then you have 24 hours until its lights out for Tempy. Have a nice day." Booth and the others stood in silence. Booth turned around and picked up the office phone.

"We have 24 hours to find her. If we don't find her within 22 hours, than I'm going to trade myself for her. I'm going to need some help. Find out how we can get 3 million dollars within his timeframe." Cam walked over to Booth and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We can't… She's only one person. They'll never give us any money to help her." Booth looked at Cam straight in the eyes.

"We have to try. Find people, donations, something. Tell the government that they can use my paychecks for an entire year or more. I don't care. I'll do anything to get Bones back." Booth leaned over the balcony. He was obviously distressed by the events of the day. Cam leaned onto Booth's arm.

"We'll find her Booth… And when we do, you are going to take the weekend off, and you two _will_ have some time alone together." Booth gave Cam a look of utter shock.

"Is it that obvious?"

"More than anyone or you two are willing to admit." Cam walked away leaving Booth to his thoughts. 'If I find you…No…When I find you Bones, I swear… I'll tell you, No matter what.'


	3. Lead

Booth ran into the lab to grab the video. He was going to take it to the FBI lab to have his buddy JR see if the video had been tampered with or adjusted. But before he could leave, Cam stopped him.

"Booth, that video we got from the kidnapper, well we looked at it and, there was a billboard sign outside of the window. That particular billboard is only found in 7 places in this county. But only 4 of them have Motel 8 signs posted up underneath. If we go to each of those locations, the probability of us finding Bones is rather high. But we'll need warrants to search all the premises'." Booth nodded and ran from the building. They only had 12 hours left, and there was no telling if Bones was still alive. Booth pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number that was labeled on the video. It rang a few times before a man picked up.

"Hello."

"I'll do anything you want. Just give me some time to get the money. And I want proof that she's alive. Let me speak to her." The man fell silent and after a while Booth heard a soft sigh.

"Mm… Booth?" It was the weakest voice he had ever heard. Booth signed as his eyes began to water.

"Bones…Are… Are you alright? Do you know where you are?" Bones didn't answer any of his questions.

"Bones…Bones!"

"I'm here… Booth whoever this guy is… He really has a grudge against you. Every hour that passes he takes his knife and cuts me."

"Ok…I'm on my way… Hey is that a siren?" Booth turned around to see an ambulance speed by. He was already standing at a motel 8, so the ambulance drove by the same hotel as Bones. He noticed that the siren doubled through the telephone. Booth talked through the phone but realized that the phone was cut off. He ran to the door of the motel 8 and walked to the information desk.

"May I help you?"

"Did you see a man with a women that may have been drowsy or asleep?" The man looked at Booth confusingly.

"A lot of people come in here sleepy, tired and some do come asleep. So yes I have-."

"Forget it." Booth pulled out a picture of Bones that he had placed in his wallet.

"Have you seen this women?" The man looked at the picture.

"Sorry, no I haven't." Booth pulled out his FBI badge and slammed it onto the counter.

"Want to rethink your answer? Your interfering with a Federal missing persons case." The man stepped back.

"A man… he did come in here…With that women. He said that an ex-boyfriend would kill them and not to tell anyone about them."

"Look, this women… Her name is Temperance Brennan, she's my FBI partner and she's been missing for about 14 hours."

"She was kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"418…I gave him a key to the room 418. But he left for a little while to get some food. The women should still be in the room." Booth grabbed the spare key and ran up the stairs. He came to the 4th floor and stopped at room 418. He unlocked the door and called to the man who followed him up the stairs.

"If she's in here you go get help." The man took off down the stairs and headed to a couple of officers who were on break outside the motel. Booth slowly opened the door to the smell of alcohol, drugs, and decaying pig bodies. He walked into the bedroom to find a very pale figure lying on the bed. Her shirt was gone and her once white lacey bra was now stained with bright red blood.

"Bones!" Booth ran to her side and started untying her arms and legs. He felt her pulse to make sure she was ok. But her pulse was extremely weak. He had talked to her not 30 minutes ago, but how could she be so weak.

"Bones, I'm gonna get you out of here… I promise." Booth lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. The man for the information desk came running with the 2 officer's form outside. They had already radioed for an ambulance, and it was currently on route.

"Oh my god…" The man leaned against the wall as Booth walked passed him with the 2 officers right behind him. He went quickly down the stairs and arrived outside just as the ambulance was arriving. The ambulance opened their doors and put Brennan onto the stretcher.

"Are you hurt?" Booth looked confused, but realized that he was covered in blood. Bones' blood. He couldn't believe how much blood there was. The ambulance took off for the hospital at full speed. Booth jumped into his car but saw a man walking into the building. Did this man not care that someone just came out of there half dead, and covered in blood? Suddenly the owner came running to the car.

"That's the guy. He just went inside." Booth nodded and got out of his vehicle. He signaled the officers to follow. He went in first, while one followed up the stairs and the other stayed in front of the elevator. Booth went up the stairs to the fourth floor. Booth quickly jogged to the room and stood outside it. When Booth turned to enter the man came running past him, knocking him down. The other cop was still in the stairwell and the guy was heading for the emergency exit. Booth pulled out his gun and fired 2 shots. Both bullets hit both of the knees caps sending him tumbling to the ground. Booth still laid on the floor when the other 2 officers arrived. Booth got up and walked over to where the man was lying in pool of blood. Booth didn't care though, he turned him over and handcuffed him. The other officers both looked at Booth and nodded. Booth decided the guy needed one more thing. He punched the guy straight in the face, and shook his hand from the pain of impact.

"That…Was for Bones."

Please Review...Thanks :)


	4. Emergency

-1Booth arrived at the hospital just in time to see Bones be given a trachea tube. He wasn't allowed to go into the area where the doctors were working. Booth picked up his phone and dialed Cam's cell.

"Hello Booth…I have some more information-"

"I found her…she's…not doing so well. I'm at the hospital…Cam, she's so pale." Booth was so upset that he could barely talk. Cam signaled Angela and the others.

"We're on our way Booth. Don't worry, she'll make it." Cam hung up and ran out of the Jeffersonian. They had to hurry. Booth paced until he saw the doctors come bursting out of the work room with Temperance laying on a stretcher.

"What's wrong?" Booth was running next to the stretcher, holding Bones hand.

"Her BP's crashing, we need to get her to surgery to close her torn arteries." The doctors motioned for a nurse to escort Booth to the waiting room. When he arrived, Cam and the other's were already there.

"Booth, how's Temperance?" Booth sighed.

"Her blood pressure was crashing, they had to get her into surgery, they're trying to save her, b ut when I found her she had lost so much blood." Booth shakily pulled his shirt away from his body and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Oh my god" Hodgins had to wrap his arms around Angela's shoulders to keep her from collapsing. Zach walked up to Booth.

"Are you alright?" Booth gave Zach a look of utter disgust.

"Do I look alright? Huh? I promised her I would save her and she's in there dying. Does that sound alright to you?" With a quick swipe of his arm, Booth knocked over the plastic plant sitting on the end table next to him. Standing up to look Zach straight in the eye.

"And that bastard is down the hall getting patched up cause I shot his kneecaps off. I…I…" Booth leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor. Booth closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. Suddenly the intercom blared.

"Code Blue Emergency in O.R. 3. Code Blue." Booth looked up at Cam.

"That's Bones' room." Cam looked to Angela.

"Code Blue's… a flat line…" Angela started to cry as Zach and Hodgins sat down in a couple of chairs near them. Booth got up from the floor and started to walk towards the O.R. Bones was in. His pace gradually quickened into a sprint like a movie coming out of slow motion. He arrived at the O.R. just as the doctors were removing her trachea tube from her throat.

"Time of death 3:27 p.m."

**Please Review Thank you to all who have reviewed. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Payback**


	5. Payback

Booth walked over to Temperance's side. The doctors didn't try to stop him but they left the room to give him some privacy. Booth knelt down and grabbed Bones' hand. His eyes filled with tears as he rubbed her icy palm.

"You can't do this to me… Your stronger than this and…" Booth was letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

"I need you… Please…I'd give anything… Just to see your smile, hear your laugh, and to tell you… face to face…" Booth lifted her hand to his face and placed a gentle kiss upon it.

"To tell you how much I need you… No… How much I love you." Booth leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Please don't leave me… Temperance." Booth laid his head upon Temperance's chest. Booth laid there for what felt like eternity. Suddenly something started clicking. It was Bones' Heart Monitor. She had a pulse… It was weak, but a pulse none the less.

"Help doctor!…. She's Alive!" The doctors hurried one by one into the room and analyzed was had just occurred.

"Someone up there must really like you." The doctors pushed Booth aside to get better leverage with Temperance's body.

"Pulse is getting stronger every minute." The nurse looked at the doctor and smiled. Booth looked up at the ceiling and whispered.

"Thank you." Booth walked up and held onto Bones' hand when something amazing happened. She squeezed his hand.

It had been two days since Bones' near death experience. She was stable and getting stronger everyday. But unfortunately she was in an coma. She had been dead for nearly 2½ minutes. Booth only left the hospital once to change his shirt and to take a shower. Everyone left to go and get some rest from the ordeal of nearly loosing a dear friend. Booth was sitting with his head resting against the window. Booth was obviously thinking about something when he stood up and headed through the doorway.

"I'll be right back." He left and headed down the hallway to the door where two officers stood. Booth flashed his badge and the officers allowed him to enter the room. Booth entered the room to find the man who had kidnapped Bones. His legs were both amputated because of the severe damage to the knees.

"What the hell do you want?" Booth stopped at the front of the bed.

"Answers… Why me? Why Bones?" The man sighed and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Because you took my family away. Back when you were a sniper. You shot whoever you thought was a threat. Including my wife and son."

"I'm sorry… I was following orders. It doesn't give you the right to do what you did to Temperance. What part of this does she have in this?"

"She is the women you love."

"She's done nothing to you!"

"My family did nothing to you!!" The room echoed from the shouting that they remained silent until it stopped booming. Booth quietly began to speak.

"Your family was in the middle of a war zone. A war that was dangerous and a lot of innocent people died. If you want to blame someone, blame your country… If you want to blame someone… blame yourself. You should have known that it was dangerous and got your family out of harms way." The mans eyes started to water and he began to whimper.

"I shouldn't have to make my family leave our home just because some American Donkeys think their better then us. What if was Temperance and Parker who had been killed. How would you of felt?"

"I would have felt-" Booth stopped dead and looked at the man.

"How did you know my son's name?"

"I have my ways. But I must say that your son loves strawberry swirl ice cream And he's absolutely adorable. What is he?… 4 or 5? But he looks a little more like his mommy though." Booth punched the man square in the face and ran form the room while dialing Rebecca's number.

"Hello."

"Rebecca. It's Booth."

"Hi."

"Where's Parker?"

"At Pre-School, why?"

"Go get him, hurry… I think someone's after him." Rebecca hung up the phone and Booth jumped into his SUV. He turned on the sirens and sped down the highway towards Parker's school.

Please Review :)


End file.
